1. Field of the Invention
The present principles of the embodiments generally relate to a method and apparatus for recording a program without a commercial inserted therein and more particularly playing back the recorded program by re-inserting the same or different commercial at the location corresponding to the location of the commercial present in the received program.
2. Background Information
Audio and/or video apparatuses such as television receivers, digital video recorders (DVRs), personal video recorders (PVRs), and digital versatile disc (DVD) recording and playback devices may be used to record and playback audio and/or video content. Most programs received by an audio and/or video apparatus include commercials but recording the programs with the commercials reduces the number of programs that can be recorded in the apparatus.
The term “commercial” as used herein refers to a commercial presented in a commercial break. That is, when a commercial is playing, the program that a user is viewing or listening to is interrupted. Locating the boundaries of each commercial when a program is being recorded or played back thereby skipping commercials inserted therein is known. However, during playback of the recorded program no commercial is shown to the user even if the user wishes to view the commercials.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for skipping commercials during recording but re-insert the same or different commercials at the same locations during playback of a recorded program via an audio and/or video apparatus that avoids the foregoing problems. The present invention addresses these and/or other issues.